


before we start the day dear (i'm whispering in your ear)

by bechloehuh



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Smut, Spooning Sex, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloehuh/pseuds/bechloehuh
Summary: Chloe wakes Beca up.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 252





	before we start the day dear (i'm whispering in your ear)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iPhone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/gifts), [aliciameade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/gifts).



> just a fic based on That scene from love life (you know the one.) 
> 
> this is for [aliciameade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/pseuds/aliciameade) and [iphone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone) who, a while ago, helped me a lot when my pc broke and i lost all of my files. i know i said i’d write u fluff but i figured this would suffice since it’s the first thing i’ve managed to write in weeks, and also what good is a friendship if u can’t gift each other porn? thank u both and to everyone else, pls enjoy.

_"good morning, love / it's my favorite love song, i've waited all night long / before you get into the shower / before you worry about your hair / baby give me one more hour / i want you to stay right there / i don't wanna lose a moment / i don't wanna miss a kiss / if i could plan the perfect day, love / then i would start it just like this."_  
— good morning, john legend

* * *

When Beca wakes up, the first thing she notices is that Chloe’s arms are still wrapped around her under the covers, their position almost identical to how they had fallen asleep together late last night.

The only difference, Beca notes, is that Chloe isn’t breathing heavily onto her neck to indicate that she’s sleeping, so she guesses that she’s already awake. When she turns around, she’s not surprised to see Chloe’s eyes open, squinting in the soft morning light filtering through the blinds as she watches her.

“Good morning,” Chloe whispers, pressing a kiss to Beca’s head. It’s after Beca’s grumbled non-response as she closes her eyes at the contact that she feels a small smile grow on Chloe’s face, her lips still pressed against her forehead.

She pulls back and Beca’s eyes open again, blinking slowly and contentedly. The glowy, happy feeling she had felt when they first woke up together way back when they first started dating is still so present—probably even more intense than before, with every day she gets to wake up beside Chloe—as she studies her girlfriend’s face.

There’s something about Chloe in the mornings, her sleepy eyes and the soft, tired noises she makes, that does something to Beca. She’s never been one to feel entirely comfortable in a relationship—not that she’s had many _real_ relationships to begin with—but being with Chloe is different. She never felt that initial fear at the beginning, about whether they would leave her, just like her father did even after promising not to. She never felt like she couldn’t be herself, or that she couldn’t be loved completely and wholly, despite her many flaws.

Because it’s _Chloe._ That’s the only explanation there is. And Beca doesn’t know _how_ that makes sense but it does. She’s her person, and she’s not sure there’s anything Chloe could do that would make her want to turn and run from that.

When Chloe tilts her head to lean in to kiss her, Beca doesn’t pull away. She doesn’t turn away at the last minute with a dumb, pointless excuse like the fact they probably have morning breath, or any of the other shit that Beca used to think mattered in relationships. She lets Chloe kiss her, welcomes her by parting her mouth and seeking out her tongue with her own, and she lets Chloe pull her closer by the waist until they’re pressed tight against each other and—

“What is that?” Beca asks, breaking the kiss. She’s about to move the duvet—though she already has an idea of what it is—to see for herself but before she can, Chloe pulls her closer again, pressing her mouth hard against Beca’s, making her involuntarily let out a soft whimper.

The sound makes Chloe smile, the kiss a little messy and uncoordinated as Beca feels Chloe’s hand smooth down her bare back, fingers dancing over her spine. Her hips jerk forward at the contact, her center grinding against the toy attached to Chloe’s hips and pulling a soft moan from her.

“When did you put this on?” She asks, grinding her hips forward again, the tip sliding against her in a way that Beca knows can easily make her come if she keeps going.

Chloe, having sensed the desperation in Beca’s quiet moans, reaches down to grip her hips, stopping her and making her groan in frustration, though she’s not surprised that Chloe isn’t going to make this easy for her.

Instead of answering Beca’s question, Chloe—much to Beca’s frustration—reaches down to move the toy out of the way so she can no longer fuck herself against it, and instead pulls her in to kiss her again. Her tongue snakes out to brush against Beca’s, as one of her hands come up to hold Beca’s shoulder, the pad of her thumb rubbing soothingly over her warm skin.

(Beca quickly concludes that she doesn’t give a shit when Chloe had decided to put it on; all she cares about is that this is probably the best way she could possibly be woken up.)

She feels Chloe pushing at her shoulder, and before she can ask what she’s doing, she feels Chloe sigh contentedly into her mouth before pulling back.

“Turn around,” she rasps, her voice laced with something that has Beca immediately complying until she’s back in the position that she had woken up in; her back pressed firmly against Chloe’s front.

And there are so many questions going through her mind. Questions like _what are you doing?, How is this going to work?, Have you thought this through?,_ and the most important of all, _can you please hurry up?_

But ultimately, Beca trusts Chloe. Which is why she doesn’t question her and instead waits patiently—as patient as she can be when she’s already so turned on at just the thought of Chloe fucking her like this—for Chloe to make the call.

Of course, she doesn’t have to wait long.

The feeling of Chloe’s fingers stroking over her hip makes her shiver, her eyes falling closed as she bites her lip to stop herself from grinning too hard. That, paired with the feeling of Chloe’s breasts pressing into her back and her hips shifting forward to press the toy against her slightly, results in a pathetic, needy whimper that Beca would be embarrassed about if she wasn’t so excited and ready for Chloe to finally touch her.

Her fingers drop lower, hand slipping in between her thighs slowly. She automatically parts them, lifting her leg up slightly so Chloe can touch her properly, which she does immediately.

The feeling of delicate fingers sliding through her folds instantly causes her to clench, her hips bucking forward against Chloe’s hand. She’s already feeling dizzy from the anticipation, already breathing heavily and gripping the pillow beneath her tightly.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Chloe whispers, her breath hot against her ear. Her tongue snakes out to lick over the top of her ear, tracing the industrial bar piercing and causing her to shiver. And if that wasn’t enough, there’s a beat of silence before Chloe speaks again, making Beca’s stomach turn with how sexy she sounds when she asks her “is this all for me?”

She’s nodding immediately, widening her legs to give Chloe more room to touch her, groaning when she feels the tips of Chloe’s fingers brush over her clit only a handful of times.

“Please, Chloe,” she whimpers. She can feel the effect her own voice has on Chloe immediately, if the way her labored breathing is anything to go by. And although she still finds herself questioning, though very rarely, if she’s good enough for Chloe—both in the bedroom and out—she can’t deny that she’s proud of herself for being able to affect Chloe like this; to make her so turned on by just moaning her praises.

She doesn’t have to wait much longer—only a few agonizingly slow strokes through her, spreading her slick around and occasionally brushing over her clit—before Chloe decides that she can’t wait any longer and reaches over for the small bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand that Beca hadn’t even noticed before.

(She also notices their vibrator placed next to it, that she’s pretty sure Chloe put there to tempt her, but she leaves it for now.)

She flicks the cap open with her thumb, reaching around Beca to pass the bottle to her other hand and squeeze a small amount on the hand that was just in between her legs. Beca watches it all happen in front of her. Knowing that Chloe is getting her ready, preparing her to be fucked, only makes her more turned on. She can feel herself dripping onto the sheets and she doesn’t have it in her to tell Chloe that she definitely doesn’t need the lube.

She moves the duvet away so Chloe has more room to work with as she reaches down to spread the cool liquid over her, before she wipes her fingers against the comforter and replaces her hand with the strap attached to her hips.

Beca already knows it’s one of their longer ones, and she briefly wonders if Chloe had planned on this position all along. She doesn’t get much time to think about it, though, and she ultimately decides that she doesn’t give a shit if Chloe planned it or not. All that matters is that it’s happening.

And God, Chloe always knows what to do, it seems, because she’s sliding against Beca so painfully slowly, just enough for Beca to feel like maybe she’s about to slip inside, before she’s pulling away again. And Beca wants to argue with her, to demand that she fuck her, but she’s a whimpering mess, hardly able to focus on her own breathing never mind trying to tell Chloe what to do (something she knows probably wouldn’t go over well.)

The hand between her legs seeks out her center again, guiding the tip of the toy against her. It takes everything Beca has in her not to push down and take it, because she knows that Chloe likes to go at her own pace, even if her own pace means making Beca want to cry from how much she’s teasing her.

But Beca figures Chloe doesn’t want to tease her today, because she feels her mouth press a kiss—unusually soft and gentle, given how lewd their current position is—against Beca’s cheek before she’s asking her “are you ready?”

And Beca doesn’t even recall nodding her head or telling Chloe yes, before the head of the toy is pushing into her and Chloe’s hand is gripping Beca’s thigh to press her legs closed. The tightness causes Beca to moan loudly, her back arching as the toy fills her up. She pushes back against Chloe just as Chloe’s hips buck against her to push the toy deeper. It causes another louder moan to involuntarily leave Beca’s lips, strangled and obscene in the otherwise quiet apartment as her hand clenches the pillow harder.

The arm Chloe has wrapped around her waist slides up her stomach, seeking out Beca’s breast and squeezing hard as she starts to slowly fuck her. And Beca already feels herself completely letting go, ready to take whatever Chloe gives her. The feeling of Chloe slowly picking up the pace until her hips are slamming against her is enough to render her speechless.

It’s never been this way with anybody else. She’s never found pleasure in the sound of skin slapping together, the feeling of breath hot and wet, panting against her neck. She’s never actually enjoyed sex this much, and part of her is so glad she’s found someone who she can experience this with. The other part of her is unable to think about anything but the feeling of Chloe fucking her from behind, her hand pressing flat against her chest and sliding up until it’s wrapping around her neck.

“You like that?” Chloe asks, breathless.

Beca’s response is immediate: a loud “oh, _fuck_ yeah” rasped out as best as she can as Chloe’s thumb and middle finger apply pressure against the side of her neck. 

She swallows thickly, her hand reaching behind her to the back of Chloe’s neck and pulling her against her, until Chloe’s lips are on her skin again.

“You’re so good at fucking me, baby.”

“Fuck,” Chloe whimpers. She leaves a trail of kisses and soft nips over her neck, making her way up until she’s sucking at the sensitive part below Beca’s ear, panting against her and causing Beca’s heart to stutter in her chest at the overwhelming feeling of being so loved, even when she’s getting fucked so roughly.

But then the toy slips out of her and she groans impatiently. She doesn’t wait for Chloe to notice, instead reaching down to slide it back inside of herself, her own fingers brushing against her center and making her throb and cry out at the pleasure, her throat sore with the pressure Chloe is putting against her neck.

It’s hard to resist touching herself as Chloe continues to pound into her, and as soon as she presses two fingers against her clit and starts to rub tight circles against herself, she doesn’t have it in her to try and be discreet about it. She doesn’t care if Chloe notices, though she’s quite sure she wouldn’t mind anyway.

Her head lulls back to rest against Chloe’s shoulder, whimpering when Chloe loosens her grip on her neck and instead chooses to reach over for the vibrator on the nightstand. Beca watches her fiddle with it, interrupting her rhythm for a moment before she’s turning it on and reaching down to press it against Beca.

The vibrations, along with the toy slamming in and out of her, is enough to bring her closer to the edge; so close that she’s finding it impossible to try and hold back her loud moans (not that she was trying very hard in the first place.) 

“I love you like this,” Chloe whimpers. “You’re such a good girl.”

Everything inside her twists and writhes in the most intense way, until she feels like she can’t resist any longer.

"Fuck, Chloe— I'm gonna— I'm..." Her walls pulse as Chloe presses the vibrator harder against her clit, until she’s curling in on herself and the strap is hitting the spot inside of her that makes her see stars. She squeezes her eyes shut, her teeth clenching as she tightens her grip in Chloe’s hair, hard enough that she feels Chloe wince in pain.

She doesn’t stop, though. Beca’s lungs are scrambling for breath and her orgasm rushes over her, causing her to shake as Chloe’s pace eases her down. She lets out a rush of air, pulling the vibrator out of Chloe’s hands and slamming it down against the bed sheets as she feels herself twitching and quivering around the strap.

The kisses Chloe places softly against her neck pull a shuddering breath from her, until she’s slumping against the sheets as Chloe’s movements subside.

“Holy fuck,” she laughs, letting out a breathy whimper when Chloe slowly pulls out of her.

Protective arms wrap tightly around her as her body still twitches with the aftershocks of the orgasm—or was it two? Beca can’t even recall ever coming that hard, so she wouldn’t be surprised if she blacked out.

“That was so sexy, Becs.”

And despite the downright pornographic sex they just had, Beca still shies away when she hears Chloe whisper that against her; still shakes her head incredulously at the thought of her ever being sexy, even though _duh,_ she was there, she _knows_ how sexy that was.

She doesn’t necessarily agree with Chloe but she still believes her somewhat, when Chloe turns her over so she’s lying on her back, and she takes Beca’s hand and guides it in between her legs.

The wetness she finds there is enough to pull a whimper from Beca, and she’s quickly reaching up with her other hand to pull Chloe down by the back of her neck, kissing her hungrily as she starts to stroke two fingers against her.

Chloe’s moans against her mouth are music to her ears and the way she grinds her hips against Beca only makes Beca want her more.

One thing that Beca doesn’t want, though, is the toy to be in the way like it is now. As much as it pains her, she pulls her fingers away from Chloe and instead wraps them around the dildo, tugging at it.

“Take this off.”

“Yes ma’am,” Chloe rasps into her mouth as she pulls back. Beca’s lips chase hers for a moment, smiling at Chloe’s response, until she watches Chloe turn onto her back to pull the harness down her legs and push it to the end of the bed.

Beca turns over to hover over Chloe, their lips meeting softly as both of Chloe’s hands come up to cup her face.

“I love you,” Chloe murmurs, “but I need you to fuck me right now.”

Beca smiles against her mouth, tongue brushing over Chloe’s as she tilts her head to deepen the kiss.

“I’m serious,” Chloe says, promptly breaking it, “I’m gonna die if you don’t touch me.”

“You’re so dramatic,” she laughs, already kissing her way down Chloe’s body. Her mouth drifts lower, kissing over her stomach and down to the inside of her thighs as she urges Chloe’s legs apart.

She draws Chloe’s legs up over her shoulders as she leaves soft kisses against the inside of her thighs, close enough to her center that she can already taste Chloe. With her eyes fixated on her, the light filtering through the window glistens off of her slick, inviting her in. She doesn’t draw it out any longer, instead choosing to slide her tongue through Chloe’s folds, her touch so delicate and so tender.

Chloe gasps at the feeling, her hand reaching down to stroke gently through Beca’s hair. She doesn’t push or clench, and Beca relishes in the softness of the action, even after the sex they just had ten minutes prior.

It’s one of the things Beca loves the most about them; that they can fuck _and_ love each other at the same time.

Her chin presses forward so she can slide her tongue inside Chloe as her hands curl around Chloe’s thighs, drawing them up to press more firmly against her. She feels Chloe rock her hips gently against her face, wordlessly asking for more as her moaning starts to get more labored and breathy, a telltale sign of her already being close.

She chooses to keep her pace slow as she reaches blindly beside her for where she had left the vibrator on the bed somewhere. She opens her eyes to see if Chloe is watching her fumbling around but she isn’t. Her head is pressed back against the pillow, her eyes closed as her chest heaves with heavy, labored breaths.

Beca eventually finds the vibrator and clicks it on, not giving Chloe a chance to realize that she is about to use it before she’s pulling her mouth away and replacing it with the pink toy. It causes Chloe to cry out a loud “oh _shit!”_ as she lifts her head up and leans up to prop herself up on her elbows.

“You like that?” Beca watches her face as she slowly enters her with the toy, only tearing her eyes away from the blissful expression on her face to watch it enter her. 

_“Yes,_ that feels so good.”

She watches as Chloe visibly clenches around the silicone toy, watches as she grips it tightly as Beca slides it in and out of her, until her pace is speeding up.

Her moans get louder the deeper Beca pushes it, until she’s watching Chloe’s come drip down against the sheets. She pulls it out slowly to gather her slick until she’s pushing it inside again and sitting up so she can make her way up Chloe’s body. She stops to press a soft kiss to her stomach on the way, pushing it deeper until the extra arm rubs against Chloe’s clit. It causes Chloe to whine, high and breathy, and Beca smiles when she feels Chloe’s stomach clench.

“Oh, _fuck_ baby, please… Don’t stop.”

The signs of Chloe’s orgasm approaching are all there: the way her breath quickens its pace, how her legs try to close, the way her abs clench and her hand tightens its hold on Beca’s head.

Beca continues to fuck Chloe with the vibrator, hovering above her and watching the euphoric look on her face as her hips start to buck and her moans turn into choked gasps.

She clamps down around the toy, gasping and holding her breath as her hands clench against the sheets. Beca watches her, helping her through it as Chloe rolls her hips forward and squeezes her thighs together. Her chest heaves and her breath stutters before she’s opening her legs again, twitching as Beca turns the vibrator off and continues to stroke through her softly until Chloe is reaching down to pull it out of herself.

Beca immediately complies when Chloe pulls her towards her, dropping the vibrator against the sheets before lowering herself down to return the soft, lazy kisses that Chloe is pressing against her lips. She slides her warm body against her, brushing a few hairs away from Chloe’s face before pulling back to look at her.

She loves everything about her girlfriend, but her girlfriend after sex is possibly her favorite thing in the world; the way she smiles and hums against Beca’s lips when she kisses her; how she’s still trying to catch her breath, still overly sensitive; the way she twitches when Beca brushes her thigh or her fingers against her, and the satisfied moans she lets out when Beca’s mouth lowers to wrap her lips around her nipple. 

The way she forgets, momentarily, that she’s absolutely spent, and she grinds her hips up against Beca, only to stop when she remembers how sensitive she is.

It makes Beca smile. Makes her heart swell with the love she has for Chloe.

"I love you," Chloe whispers.

“I love you too.” Beca lowers her head to rest her cheek against Chloe’s chest. Chloe’s arms wrap around her protectively, squeezing tightly. It conveys all the love they have for one another and all at once, Beca feels herself falling that much further. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoy my writing, please follow me on [tumblr](http://bechloehuh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
